xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Nightcrawler
Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) is a mutant who is part of the X-Men. His abilities are superhuman agility, teleportation, and invisibility in deep shadows. Biography |-|Original Timeline= X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Nightcrawler Kurt Wagner was a mutant orphan who was raised by kind circus folk in Germany. He had strong faith even though people were scared of him because of his devilish look. He took the name 'The Incredible Nightcrawler'. He was later captured by Weapon X as he was transformed into a living weapon like Wolverine and Deadpool. ﻿''X2: X-Men United Nightcrawler was controlled by Colonel William Stryker to assassinate the President. He stood undercover and watched as Alicia Vargas read a speech excerpt by Abraham Lincoln. He then raced through the White House with a combination of teleporting and running, attacking those he found on the way until he reached the Oval Office. There he jumped on the President and raised a dagger as if to stab him, but was shot by a guard - dropping the dagger and teleporting away. It fell next to the President and on it was written 'MUTANT FREEDOM NOW." Storm and Jean Grey attempt to recuit Nightcrawler after his discovery by Professor X through Cerebro. They look after him before taking him to the X-Jet to make their way home. Following the abduction of several students from Xavier's School by Stryker's soldiers, Nightcrawler joins the X-Men in their rescue mission. After picking up Wolverine, Rogue, Iceman and Pyro, they are threatened by jet fighters. A missile tears through the X-Jet, and Rogue is sucked out before being rescued by Nightcrawler. Just before the X-Jet crashes, everyone is saved by Magneto. Later in the evening, Jean Grey read his mind, discovering the location of Stryker's base. He aided the X-Men with their mission to find Professor X and the abducted students. Following Jean's apparent death, Nightcrawler prayed for no more evil hoping everything will be good. Later on, he appears with the X-Men for one last time when they travel to the White House. Note; Nightcrawler will return in X-Men Apocalpse. X-Men: The Official Game After Stryker stole parts from Cerebro, The X-Men forgot them so they had to get them leaving Nightcrawler to be the most valuable candidate. When he reached Cerebro, Nightcrawler had to fight Sentinels. When Multiple Man attacked the Brooklyn Bridge, Storm and Nightcrawler come to stop him. Storm is left fighting the clones and Nightcrawler finds the real one. He defeats him sending him to a prison. During this time after Nightcrawler left Mastermind to die, He had weird visions as did Storm but mostly Nightcrawler. After a while, Mastermind reaches out to him asking for help. He helps his ghost to be free but he is still dead. Nightcrawler told Professor X and Beast that he is a simple man and does not want to fight. He left to Germany but was told that he was allowed to come back. Nightcrawler thanked him and went off to take a break. |-|Revised Timeline= X-Men: Apocalypse ''To be added Powers, Abilities & Weaknesses Powers * Teleportation - Nightcrawler is able to teleport to any place, as long as he knows where he is going. *'Shadow Camouflage '- He has limited abilities to blend into shadows. **'Enhanced Stealth '- When it is hidden in the darkness shows that he able to have great stealth. During his attack on the white house, Nightcrawler makes a cloud of shadow to hide himself. *'Prehensile Tail' - Like Azazel, Nightcrawler's tail allows him to grab onto objects with relative ease. His tail is strong enough to not only support his body weight but also lift an adult man completely off the ground. It is deft enough to fight with like a sword or blunt object. * Surface Adhesion '- Similar to Toad, Kurt can cling to surfaces like walls. *'Superhuman Acrobactics - Nightcrawler's agility, balance, reflexes, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits. *'Superhuman Senses '- He possesses enhanced eyesight, enabling him to see perfectly in the dark His hearing also super acute. He can also see infra-red light. *'Superhuman Reflexes'- Nightcrawler reflexes are enhanced to a point where he can effortlessly dodge automatic fire and decisively teleport before being shot at. *'Superhuman Flexibility'- Nightcrawlers bones, muscle and joints have more elastic strength and durability allowing him to perform gymnastic and contortist maneuvers without damaging his bone structure. Abilities * Hand-to-Hand-Combat '- Kurt was able to expertly take out dozens of soldiers and secret service agents to get to the President *'Bilingual- He is fluent in English and German. Weaknesses * Stryker's mind control serum * He must be able to visualize where he is teleporting, or he could end up in a dangerous position, such as inside a wall. * Telekenesis can be used to hold him down, making him unable to teleport. Relationships Friends *Professor X - Friend and Mentor *Amanda Sefton - Lover *Storm - Friend and Teammate *Jean Grey - Friend and Teammate *Iceman - Friend and Teammate *Rogue - Friend and Teammate *Cyclops - Teammate *Beast - Teammate *Wolverine - Teammate *Mystique - Mother *Azazel - Father *Jubilee - Friend and Teammate Enemies *Multiple Man - Enemy *William Stryker - Enemy *Lady Deathstrike - Enemy *Sabretooth - Enemy *Magneto - Enemy *Toad - Enemy *Jason Stryker - Enemy Trivia *It has not yet been stated who is Nightcrawler's father in the film series. Although he and Mystique had a brief conversation in X2, there was no reference to the fact that she is his mother like she is in the comics and cartoons. However, this could be adressed in X-Men: Apocalypse, as the age of Kodi Smit-McPhee could make Nightcrawler old enough to be Mystique and Azazel's son. *If Nightcrawler is Mystique and Azazel's son in the films, that means he was conceived between October, 1962, when Mystique and Azazel joined the Brotherhood, and July, 1963, when Azazel was killed. *Another popular theory is that John Wraith, who appeared in X-Men Origins: Wolverine, ''is Nightcrawler's father due to his teleporting abilities. This was even confirmed in the movie's tie-in game, though it's non-canon. *Nightcrawler doesn't appear in ''X-Men: The Last Stand because Alan Cumming stated that the make-up process was uncomfortable. He still planned on returning when Bryan Singer was attached but left when Brett Ratner came to direct. Thoughts of replacement were considered but his part was so minimal so his part was cut. In the X-Men: The Official Game, his absence is explained saying that he doesn't wish to lead a violent life. *According to the X2 film, Nightcrawler's tattoo-like markings represent each sin he has committed. External links * * Category:X2: X-Men United Characters Category:X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Nightcrawler Characters Category:X-Men: The Official Game Characters Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:Caucasian Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Unknown Status Category:Unknown Status - Original Timeline Category:Blue Hair Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Blue Skin Category:Claws Category:Fangs Category:Scars Category:Unusual Features Category:Germans Category:Lovers Category:Teleportation Category:Prehensile Tail Category:Weapon X Category:Stryker's Folders Category:X-Men: Apocalypse Characters Category:Characters portrayed younger Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:X-Men Team Members Category:Single Characters Category:Super Agility Category:Martial Artists Category:Acrobats Category:Agility Category:Enhanced Senses